High School Domesticities and Little Angels
by Nadi-Winchester
Summary: Their incessant cute coupliness just drove him crazy sometimes, especially when his own love life was in the gutter. But I guess that's just what happens when you're in love with your male, probably straight, unreasonably cute best friend. Destiel high school AU. Characters include my original character, Nadi, and my friend's original character, Joy. Rated T for language.


**High School Domesticities and Little Angels **for Isobel from Catherine

**Also known as 'Merry Christmas Honeybee'**

**I do not own any of these characters except for Nadi. Nadi is mine. **

* * *

Dean held back a sigh as Nadi appeared out of nowhere and climbed in the back seat of the Impala.

'Yes of course we'll give you a ride, Sweets, how kind of you to _ask first_.' Nadi just giggled in that creepy way and leaned over to peck Dean on the cheek and Sam on the lips.

Dean looked away. It wasn't like he wasn't happy for his brother; he was he _really_ was. Sam had found a great chick that was pretty and smart and funny and generally awesome if not incredibly creepy and probably a psychopath. But their incessant cute coupliness just drove him crazy sometimes, especially when his own love life was in the gutter. But I guess that's just what happens when you're in love with your male, probably straight, unreasonably cute best friend.

Dean used to have it a lot better, before he met Castiel Novak. He had girlfriends and was the renowned lady's man of the school. Not that his life wasn't good now. He was football captain and had a bunch of awesome friends but what he really wanted, Dean thought as he pulled up at the school and watched Nadi and Sam walk hand in hand to their lockers, was to be like that with Castiel.

* * *

'Dean!' Dean looked up in time to see a whirl of beige before he was enveloped in a huge Cas-hug.

'Hey Cas, I guess you missed me over break, yeah?' Castiel pulled back and looked at Dean with big eyes.

'I missed you too, buddy.'

'Dean.' Cas stated again. 'I heard you went on a hunting trip with your Dad, how was it?'

'We didn't end up going. Dad spouted some shit about us moving up near the range but Sammy and I ain't going anywhere. We stayed with Bobby -I mean Mr Singer- instead; I helped him at the garage for extra money.'

'Did your Dad go away again?' Dean was always stunned at how legitimately interested Cas was in hearing about Dean's problems.

'Yeah, he decided he wanted to stay up at the range even if we didn't. How were your holidays?'

'Tiring' Castiel sighed before going on. 'Our whole family came back to visit.' Dean pulled a face. Cas had a lot of brother's that were all older than him and a lot harder to deal with. Gabriel was the only one still at school.

'Gabriel was high on sugar the whole time and kept putting weird substances in Zachariah's drink for jokes. Michael and Luke were at each other the whole time, you could always hear them, even with doors closed and music up loud. Uriel got fined for insulting a police officer about her race and left the same day he got here, good riddance. And, of course, Raphael locked himself away and pretended to be better than everyone else.'

'I even let Anna give me a make-over I was so bored.' Dean laughed at that one. Anna and Samandriel were Castiel's cousins. The Miltons lived next door to the Novaks so they were always coming over. Anna was the same year as Dean and they once dated. Anna was one of only two girls to end a relationship with Dean on good terms and stay friends with him. His other ex-girlfriends were crazy.

At that moment, Cas looked up at Dean and he remembered why that wasn't an issue anymore.

The teacher entered at that moment and effectively ended any conversation.

* * *

On the walk back to his locker, after first period, Dean found himself being steered to his locker by the other ex-girlfriend he was still friends with.

'So' Jo started, wiggling her eyebrows and him 'Did you make your move yet?'

Dean gave her an I'm-judging-you face in return.

'Oh, come on, Dean. You like him. He likes you. Just ask him out already so I don't get distracted in the middle of class by Ash texting me that you two are still eye-fucking right in the middle of first period, Spanish.'

'Grow some balls, Winchester.' She finished her rant and sashayed off down the hall.

Dean watched her retreating, blonde curls and wondered what the hell had just happened and how many other people knew about his crush.

Just as this crossed his mind, resident school bully, Crowley, pushed past him, making him bash into the lockers.

'She's right, you know, squirrel. Yours and pretty-boy's eye fucking is very distracting.'

Dean elected to ignore the weird nickname fetish Crowley had going on and continue on his way to skipping maths class.

* * *

'Fuck, I think Crowley figured out I'm into Cas.' Dean said as he dumped his tray on the cafeteria table and flopped into one of the chairs.

'Everyone knows you're in love with Cas.' Sam pointed out, sitting on the bench opposite.

'Except Cas' Chuck added, pulling back the chair next to Dean.

'I wouldn't have picked him as a homophobe but I guess he and his little group spiteful enough.' Dean said, narrowing his eyes at the table where Crowley was sitting with his cronies, Alastair and Azazel and their girlfriends, Meg and Ruby.

'Meg's not actually that bad.' Chuck pointed out.

'Yeah but she is a bit of a bitch.' Sam chimed in. 'But Dean, if Crowley is shoving you into locker's because you gay, stuff him. You're the fucking football captain; you can get your own back.'

'You know Crowley's not bullying you cause your gay, right?' said Nadi, appearing from out of nowhere, as usual, and sliding down next to Sam.

'He just likes to shove people. And if he was a homophobe, that would make him, like, the biggest hypocrite ever. He's totally crushing on the shop teacher.' She added as an afterthought.

'Aw, come on Sweets, now I'm never going to be able to look at Mr Singer the same.' Dean slid down further in his seat and started picking at his mysterious, cafeteria lunch with caution.

'You brought it up.' Nadi replied cheerfully, leaning across the table and stealing a gummy worm from Chuck.

'But seriously guys, what am I going to do? I mean I don't even know if Cas likes guys!' Chuck nudged Dean's shoulder with his own in a sympathetic sort of way while Sam smirked and Nadi snorted.

'Dean you can't be serious' Sam wasn't one to interfere with his own brother's erratic love life but this was just ridiculous. 'You guys literally just spend hours staring into each other's eyes.'

Dean groaned and banged his head down on the table.

'Hey, I am detecting a certain lack of lewd comments' Said Nadi, looking around the table, 'Where's Gabriel?'

Chuck nodded towards the tables against the cafeteria windows. 'Castiel and Gabriel have gone to sit with Anna, Balthazar and Samandriel. Joy just got back from vacation so they are getting the angel gang back together.' Chuck rolled his eyes at the name the group had been given when they'd all come up from St Angel's Primary School together.

'Honeybee's back!' said Nadi, climbing off Sam's lap that she had slowly been edging her way on to. 'Well, I'm out bitches.' She stole one more gummy worm and disappeared as quickly as she came.

'Dean, just tell him how you feel, okay? The worst he can do is reject you and turn you into a social deadbeat and cause us to move schools, again, and bring on depression that leads to your tragic suicide.'

'Thanks, Sam, for those words of wisdom. You know, Nadi's like a sister to me but she is having a seriously bad influence on you.'

Their conversation was cut short by the bell. Chuck went to dump his tray and power off to English lit while Sam hung back with Dean.

'I mean it though. Tell him how you feel. You won't regret it.' He said softly before making his way to class.

* * *

Dean really hated his brother at times. It was alright when he was just being a little bitch but what really ticked Dean off was when he was all caring and nice and right. Why did he always have to be right? He needed to listen to Sammy and Jo and make his move. He can't expect Cas to wait forever.

Dean slammed the remainder of his books into his locker and picked up his bag before turning to face the empty hallway only to find that it wasn't empty anymore.

'What's up, Hou-Dean-ni?'

'Shit, Nadi, you almost gave me a heart attack. How do you even do that? You just pop up out of nowhere.' Nadi just smiled with cold, soulless eyes like she usually did.

'I just came to tell you that we're all going back to Novak's to lament the end of the holidays. Want to come? Also you have no choice. And I need a ride.'

Dean nodded. He would do it at Cas' house. He would tell him how he felt. He would not allow his future sister in law to mock him for chickening out 'like a little bitch'. He was strong, he was confident. He could do this.

* * *

I can't do this, Dean thought to himself as he looked around the Novak's huge back room.

Nadi was sitting on Sam's knee while she chattered excitedly to Balthazar, and Gabriel tried to stick bits of paper in Sam's hair without him noticing. Jo and Ash were having a heated game of pool. And Samandriel and Joy were battling in Mario cart while they waited for Chuck and Anna to get the DVD player working. Castiel had disappeared into the quiet of the kitchen.

'Come on, Winchester.' Dean muttered to himself. 'If Sammy can get up the nerve to go after the most terrifying girl in history, then I can admit my feelings for Cas.'

Dean took a deep breath to steady himself, then walked into the kitchen.

Cas looked up from his soda as Dean entered. He gave Dean a tiny smile which caused Dean to melt, just a bit.

Dean cleared his throat. 'Hey Cas, I-uh-I just wanted to tell you something.' There was a moment of silence while Dean mentally prepped himself then he let out, in a rush, 'look-I-really-like-you-okay-more-than-like-and-I- have-felt-like-that-for-a-long-time-and-I-know-I-s ay-I-don't-like-chick-flick-moments-but-I-would-li ke-them-with-you-and-I-just-' Dean paused to breath in, 'I love you, okay. And I thought you should know.'

Castiel stared at Dean for about two beats before his face cracked into a wide smile. He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss to Dean's mouth. Dean barely had time to respond before Cas had pulled away.

'Of course, I love you too. I didn't think you would ever like me back.' Castiel's smile spread even wider and Dean couldn't help mirroring it.

Dean let out a chuckle. 'Are you kidding, they all knew I was into you. They wouldn't get off my case.'

Castiel raised his eyebrows 'Really?'

'Yes, really' Nadi's voice came from the doorway. Dean and Cas turned to find all their friend piled up at the kitchen door. They were all smiling. 'It took you long enough.'

'Oh, shut up, Sweets' Dean faced her with mock irritation. 'Let's just watch the damn movie.'

* * *

Ash and Jo lost an eight ball so they never finished their game of pool. Nadi had a streak of actual niceness and removed all the bits of paper from Sam's hair. Gabriel and Balthazar broke a chair wrestling for a good spot and Samandriel and Joy forgot to save their game but it didn't matter because they were both losing anyway.

Between them, Anna and Chuck managed to get the DVD working and they all snuggled together on Novak's gigantic couch. Nadi tucked her head into Sam's arm and Castiel tucked his head into Dean's arm and Gabriel hogged the broken chair like it was his prize while Balthazar got booted to the floor.

And Dean looked around and realized, actually, his life was pretty good.


End file.
